This invention relates to color television, and more particularly to three-dimensional television images as viewed through an appropriate viewing device and, in the alternative, as two-dimensional images with normal clarity and definition when viewed by the unaided eye. The same principles relied upon in the context of television also may be applied to motion pictures.